dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Rovi, the Ravaging Rover
Rovi, the Ravaging Rover is a Cyber Tempest from Infinity. Weapons Rovi's default weapon is the Barrel Skull. Base Stats Lore Rovi was a new engineer working on the Infinity Reactor. She always knew about safety, and will not risk herself. However, when she was working on an energy pipe, alarms blared. The Darkspore have returned. Darkspore mutants attacked anything in their path. Then they saw Rovi. Knowing not to risk her life, she knew that would be irrelevant now. She slammed the pipe, causing it to explode, killing Rovi and every one in the Reactor. A few days later, the War is in full force once again. Crogenitor Suzu explored the ruins of the Reactor for anything that survived. Then he saw Rovi's body. Looking a her body, Suzu had an idea. He can rebuild Rovi, and make it so that she can live again. So Suzu sent Rovi to his lab, and he began to work on her. Rovi was completely dismembered. The only way would be to rebuild a completely new body for her. That is what Suzu did. When the new body was complete, he put a small shard of what was left of Rovi into the core frame. Then Suzu jump-started her. Rovi has returned to the living. When Rovi gained consciousness, she looked around the lab, confused. The last thing she remembered was overloading the Reactor to kill the Darkspore overunning it, and herself in the process. Suzu welcomed her back to the living, and groaned at her for doing that completely suicidal attempt to fight the Darkspore. Rovi will learn not to get too risky again. She's a new being now, with a whole new body. Appearance Rovi is a quadruped. Her head is the Weapon. Parts can be placed on the weapon. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Rovi Alpha. Basic Attack: Shock Burst Range: 8-20 meters Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Cast Type: Press and Hold (3.5 seconds max) Rovi charges her head to fire a burst of electrical energy. She can hold the charge to increase the blast's strength. If she holds the blast too long, she will overload, hurting everything around her, including herself. Unique Ability: Flash Beam Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Rovi shoots a bright beam from her head. When the beam hits an enemy, it will explode on the point of impact, dealing AoE damage. The beam itself persists for an additional 1 seconds, hurting any enemy that touches it. Squad Ability: Contact Field Range: Self Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 The user creates a static field around himself for 15 seconds. The electric field will damage any enemy that touches the user through touch or melee, or that the user touches or melee attacks. Modifiers *'Rovi's Contact Field: Suppresses enemies that touch the field.' (Elliqahs's Affix) *'Rovi's Contact Field: Contact Field absorbs damage, but wears off quicker as more damage is absorbed.' (Tak'Not's Affix) Passive Ability: Hypercharge When Rovi takes damage, she builds up energy. When the "Hypercharge" meter reaches 100%, Rovi's next attack deals 4 times the damage. Overdrive When Rovi takes damage, her next attack deals 8 times the damage. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Piercing laser beam attack that deals energy damage to all enemies in a straight line. Beta - Suppression Pulse Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Rovi creates an electric pulse that suppresses all enemies in a 12 meter radius around her. Gamma - Omni-Shield Range: Self Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for '''4' seconds.'' Delta - Charge Bomb Range: 18 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Rovi lobs a bomb of charged energy at her target. The bomb explodes when it lands with a 5 meter blast radius. Gallery CRE_Rovi, The Ravaging Rover-0f336bd0_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Rovi, The Ravaging Rover-0f336bd1_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Rovi, The Ravaging Rover-0f336bd2_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Rovi, The Ravaging Rover-0f336bd3_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Rovi is the youngest Hero, during the events of The End of Everything. **Geomotron may or may not be younger than her, as both heroes are known to be very young, but their exact ages are still unconfirmed. *Rovi was killed before becoming a hero. She was revived thanks to Suzu. This is similar to Titan's transformation from organic to machine, although Titan's death was from a clumsy fall. Rovi perished trying to fight off Darkspore without any powers by detonating an energy pie she was working on. *Rovi was organic at first, but now she is completely robotic. Her entire organic being was converted into the machinery. Category:End Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Cyber Category:Infinity